


After the Storm

by Anonymous



Category: Naruto
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A discovery is made that shakes Kakashi's world.





	After the Storm

First thing Kakashi noticed was that his mask was gone. Realization that he was most likely screwed began to filter in as several things made themselves known; he was blindfolded, naked, bound, and his body ached especially his back and pelvis.  
Panic was shoved to the side as he tried to figure out how to escape. Kakashi twisted and wiggled, he couldn't get his hands free and his chakra wasn't responding. He didn't notice the figure drawing near.  
A finger stroked his nipple the sensation causing Kakashi to arch and shudder. The digit trailed down, moving past his cock and plunging into him.   
Gasping at the painful intrusion, Kakashi tried to move away. Hands grabbed his jaw and forced his mouth open wide. Something was shoved into his mouth and Kakashi found it kept him from closing his mouth.  
A liquid was forced down his throat and his bound limbs were moved. Heat began to pool in Kakashi's gut and his skin was beginning to feel really sensitive.  
Kakashi had almost forgotten about the intrusion when the digit began to move.  
It hurt and Kakashi tried to move but his body wouldn't respond. A second finger was added and he whimpered. Slowly they were pulled out. Trailing upwards they grasped Kakashi's half erect cock and began to move.   
More liquid was forced down Kakashi's throat and an itch began to develop right behind his balls. It almost stung and ached. Another hand settled over the itch and began to rub.   
Kakashi shuddered and almost came right then, but a harsh pinching sensation at the base of his cock prevented him.   
In that moment the itch began to burn and the hand's nails raked over the area.   
Liquid gushed down his inner thighs and Kakashi orgasmed. Riding his high, Kakashi hardly noticed the hands leaving and some more liquid going down his throat. He did notice something hard and warm being forced into him. Moaning in pain at a tearing sensation, he tried to move but he was still unable to get away.   
Slowly it slipped out before ramming back in. A brutal pace was set and Kakashi soon found himself coming for a second time and was filled by the others seed.   
Exhausted, Kakashi dozed while the other moved him about. Dimly he realized that the thing in his mouth was removed and he was being carried. A wet cloth wiped him down. Kakashi drifted off into sleep.  
The next morning Kakashi woke in his own bed. It was going on almost two months of him having the same dream. He walked into the kitchen and felt like he needed to throw up. The smell of the coffee made him sick. It had been a while since he had made coffee, probably needed to throw it out.  
He set the kettle to boil while he started his early morning workout.   
Once the kettle started squealing, he walked over poured the water and began steeping some mint tea. A gift from Gai after his last mission. It was what he drank most days, grabbing a slice of bread he finished getting dressed and went to the memorial stone.  
Lately he had been feeling weird and it had only gotten worse. Kakashi dismissed the thought of having it checked out. He was fine.   
The day passed by slowly and nothing else happened. Since his team had done so well, he decided to treat them by taking them to the onsen.  
He was drawn up short though when Naruto spoke, " Cool tattoo Kakashi-sensei!"  
What tattoo, his ANBU mark was hidden, and he had no others.   
Kakashi was alone in the changing room. Placing himself in front of the mirror he looked himself over. He found it on his lower back. It was a seal, judging by the shape and kanji, it was a genjustu type.   
Moving his hands into familiar shapes, he released it. The change in the mirror was immediate.  
Kakashi stared, he had breasts and a large bump where his flat stomach used to be. Both were small, but still obviously there. Trembling he reached behind his balls and felt something there that shouldn't be.   
Blindly, Kakashi got dressed, dropped off some cash, and ran home.  
His legs gave out once he was safe inside. Hands trembling he formed the seal," Kai", he whispered. This had to be some sort of genjustu or dream. Horrified and panicked he realized the dream was real.   
His breath came in short bursts and he felt light headed.   
Frantically, he tried dispelling it again and again praying that it wasn't real. Nothing changed, and he realized that he was crying from both Obito's eye and his own. The simple realization pulled him out of his head.   
Doing a quick henge, he traveled to one of the civilian shops nearby.   
Half an hour later he stared at four different tests with all the same result. Positive, he, Kakashi Hatake, was pregnant with a baby he hadn't even known about that was a result of someone raping him.  
At that point his body quit on him, and he collapsed in a dead faint.


End file.
